


Bloody HugesNet

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At one time I was having very frustrating problems with HughesNet internet service. As it turned out, I wasn't the only one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bloody HugesNet

**Author's Note:**

> At one time I was having very frustrating problems with HughesNet internet service. As it turned out, I wasn't the only one.

The loud clank of a beer bottle and muffled cursing emitted from the living room and Duncan shook his head and grinned. Placing his sandwhich fixings neatly onto the counter, he dusted his hands on his pants, and walked toward the area and his disgruntled lover. The beer bottle was dripping condensation onto the oak computer table, but he wouldn't be surprised if Methos hadn't chipped the wood finish as hard as he had slammed the bottle down in his frustration. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the other man, but it was time he headed it off.

Methos was tapping at his computer, snarling when the webpage he wanted stubbornly refused to display. 

"Problems, dear?" He leaned over and placed his hands on Methos' shoulders so he could see what the other man was doing.

"Your crappy internet service is my problem," Methos remarked snidely while sitting back and shrugging off Duncan's hands. 

Sighing deeply, Duncan pulled a corner chair over to the computer and prepared for the expected lecture about his choice in internet carriers. He watched as Methos tapped at the keys once again, took a swig of beer, and started to slam the bottle down hard when the webpage did not display. "Hold it." Duncan reached for the bottle and took it out of Methos' hands before it connected with the table. 

"Dammit, Mac. Why did you have to go with this pitiful excuse for an internet provider? Why couldn't you get Roadrunner or AT and T?" Methos groused while crossing his arms over his chest to glare at his computer screen. 

"You know why," Duncan answered reasonably. "Neither Roadrunner or AT and T are available in this area. Hughes Net Satellite was all I could get on such short notice. You're free to spend your own money and get a different carrier." 

Methos turned his head to glare at him. 

Duncan grinned. "What is giving you such a problem anyway?"

"I'm trying to get on my LJ and it keeps diverting to the log in page even though I'm already logged on." 

"LJ?" 

Methos sighed impatiently. "Yes, LJ. My livejournal. I need to update about my day and I wanted to read my friend's pages since I had the evening free."

"Methos, isn't that the journal where you post your fanfiction?" 

"Yes." He looked at Duncan suspiciously. "What of it?"

"Nothing." Duncan held his hands up in surrender. "But isn't that just a site you play on? I mean, it's not important." 

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Yes, it's important. It's where I can connect with people who don't know about Immortals or the game. It's where we can talk about our favorite shows. And I just posted a new fic on Supernatural. Dean and Sam have finally decided to have a foursome with Castiel and Crowley. I've got comments I need to answer and I can't bloody sign on." 

Duncan looked down at his lap to hide his smile and shook his head. Leave it to his irascible lover to not only get hooked on a tv show, but get totally immersed into the fandom community as well. Methos was clicking at the computer keys again, so he carefully schooled his features and leaned over to watch what he was doing. 

"ROG hunter? Your LJ name is ROG hunter?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Methos snarked back at him irritably when the webpage diverted back to the log in page for the forth or fifth time since Duncan had sat down. 

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but rogue is spelled r-o-g-u-e."

Methos flopped back and sighed loudly. "For your information, it's a pun. ROG for really old guy. Not rogue like mischievous scamp." 

Duncan grinned widely. "Oh, I don't know. I think rogue is more like it. You are a scamp." 

Methos smiled and there was nothing else for it. Duncan reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"What's it doing anyway?" He sat back in his chair and indicated Methos' laptop with a sweep of his hand. 

"It won't log me on. Well, it will, but it won't go to the actual journal. Instead, it keeps diverting me back to the log in page. Bloody annoying." 

"On all the sites?" Duncan frowned. It was one thing to be amused at his lover's plight, but he paid a lot for their interenet service. 

"No." Methos shook his head slightly. "Just LJ. The one site I want to go on *now*." Pecking the 'enter' key hard one last time, he stood up and stretched. 

"You can call them," Duncan told him reasonably. "On second thought, maybe you'd better let me. Last time you scared the poor technician." 

"Not my fault. They're all idiots."

Duncan stood and wrapped his arms around Methos' waist. "I hate to bring this up, but do you think you might be just a little overly dependent on your LJ friends? I mean, it's just fandom." 

Methos backed away from Duncan's arms and glared. "I didn't expect you to understand, MacLeod. But it's important to me and I would at least expect you to respect that." 

"I do, love." He pulled Methos back into his arms. 

"Besides," Methos kissed him softly on the lips. "I have another story almost ready for my White Collar community. Mozz and Elizabeth have an affair when Neal and Peter leave them alone one weekend." 

"Methos...."

"What? Neal and Peter have their little fling going. Why should Mozz and Elizabeth have to do without?" He shrugged and grinned. 

"What about me?" Duncan leaned down and kissed Methos' neck. He sucked on a small area before kissing down to Methos' collar bone. "Should I have to do without while you play on your LJ with your friends?" 

Methos inhaled deeply as Duncan sucked on an especially tender spot. "No, of course not. But I can't concentrate if I'm worried about the damn thing not working. I need it fixed now, Mac. Oh, God...." 

Duncan cupped Methos' groin and pressed against the hard flesh he felt encased there. "I think I can hold your attention, really old guy." 

Methos sniggered. "I don't know. Maybe if you gave them a call and made them fix it for me." His cock jumped against Duncan's palm. "Later." 

Duncan leaned over and closed the lap top with a flick of his wrist. " Later. I promise."

"Well," Methos gasped as his zipper was pulled down and Duncan's hand reached inside to grasp his sensitive flesh. "I guess I can use this as research for my new story." 

Duncan growled and pushed him toward the bedroom. He really did need to call later. He hadn't been able to get onto his own LJ site when he came home from lunch, and idly wondered when Methos would ever catch on that "Kilt Boy" was someone he knew.


End file.
